The Invasion
by LadyDaisys
Summary: After defeating Limburger, The bros think it's over till they encounter an even more dangerous threat.
1. Chapter 1

The Invasion-Chapter 1

It was finally over. After all the battles they've had with Limburger as well as all the times they defeated him. It was over at last. With one final blow via the Tug Transformer, they shot him into space never to return. Earth was saved. They could return back to Mars.  
They rejoiced then they discovered an even more dangerous threat looming over Earth.  
Something they didn't notice till it was too late.

Two Weeks Later

They had come by the Last Chance Garage that lugged a large laundry bag over his shoulder.  
"Hope Charley-girl's home. I got stuff to wash."He said.  
"Maybe you should wait till she's in a good mood, bro. Today's Friday, you know."Modo told him.  
"So?"  
"So Fridays are her busiest days at the garage."Throttle said, "Oh, here she comes. Keep quiet."

Charley Davidson strolled in happily. "Too happy." Throttle thought.  
"Hi, guys. Nice day, isn't it? The kind that makes you glad to be alive!"She crowed, stretching out her arms and smiling blissfully.  
"You okay, Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked her. He'd never seen her in such good spirits. "Never better."She replied, chuckling.  
"Then do you mind if I-?"Vinnie began.  
She saw the laundry bag and smiled.  
"Of course you can use the washing machine and dryer, Vin. Use plenty of soap. Stay all day if you want."  
"All day?" Vinnie asked, puzzled.  
"What about all your customers?" Throttle asked her.  
"I'm closing the garage today. I'm taking the day off. No one will be here. Besides, I've got plans."  
"What plans?" Vinnie asked.

Then they heard a knock at the door.  
"Gotta go."She replied, "Coming."  
She went to answer it. The mice looked out the window to see a white truck pull up and a sandy-haired man get out.  
He walked up to Charley handing her a bouquet of flowers and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed and smiled. He then put his arm around her helping her into the truck.  
"That explains why she's so chipper."Throttle said.  
"Who's this clown?"Vinnie asked. Jealousy raged in his heart. "I didn't know Charley-ma'am was seeing anyone." Modo said, "'Wonder why she didn't tell us."  
"Probably has her reasons. Give her time. She'll tell us when she gets ready."Throttle reasoned.  
"The time should've been now."Vinnie said,"What's that guy got that I don't?"  
"I mean look at this massive warrior work of art!" He exclaimed, flexing his muscles and chest.  
The other two shook their heads. Their young bro hasn't learned yet, that some women were swayed by a guy's personality and not his looks alone. And he probably never will.

Charley and her male companion went to a new theme park called Dreamland. It was built after the Plutorkians' defeat and departure from Earth. It was full of visitors. A man had just got out of the stall in the men's bathroom. He went to the sink to wash his hands and drew back.  
There in the sink was what appeared to be a little snake. Suddenly the man was overpowered by three figures in black. The man was wrestled to the ground. His arms were tied behind his back with plastic twist ties and his mouth taped with duct tape.  
"Is he secure?"One of them asked the other two.  
"Yes."  
"Good."He replied, as his face came into focus. The man that spoke was Charley's date. "Take him to the lab."

Soon the man was strapped facedown on a table. He looked around fearfully. "Just relax. We are not going to kill you. We just need the use of your body."Charley's date said, smiling fiendishly.  
Then he snapped his fingers. A machine with a large needle hovered over the nape of the man's neck. He shook his head when he looked up. He was shoved and held down. The needle was injected into the man. He screamed, but his cries were muffled by the duct tape. One of the figures brought over a copper bowl. He inserted tongs into the bowl pulling up what looked like a small, wriggling snake. It was placed on the man. The snake-like creature crawled up his back towards the newly made hole in his neck. It went into the hole and was never seen again. The man instantly stopped crying and moaning. It was as if all of his emotions were muted. The man stared at the figures with a blank stare.  
"6895, can you hear me?" Charley's date asked him.  
The man turned to him and nodded. The hole was covered with a bandage. He was then unstrapped from the table.  
"Come with us."The other figures said. The man, now 6895, followed them. One of the figures stayed behind.  
"The queen wishes to have an audience with you, 7115." He told Charley's date.  
"Let it be so." 7115 replied as a tiny cube was placed into his hands. It glowed with an unearthly glow.  
"Greetings, mistress."He said, placing his fist to his heart.  
"Have you brought me the ones called the Biker Mice?" a voice asked from the cube.  
"Not yet, but, I've acquired another human host. That makes forty this week."  
"Why haven't you brought the mice? They were supposed to come to me."  
"I brought the girl. She's their friend. They trust her. If we make her one of us, they'll be sure to follow." "Do not fail me, 7115, or I will destroy you. Remember that." Then the image disappeared.  
He went out of the restroom to find Charley sitting on a bench sipping the last of her grape soda.  
"Hey, it's late."She said, when he approached her,"We should be getting back."  
"But there's something I want to show you."He replied, trying to smile.  
"Not now. I'm tired. Besides, I want you to meet my friends."She said.  
"Okay."He sighed.

Meanwhile at the garage, the mice were chilling out. Vinnie put his clothes in the wash and got it going. While Modo had the tv on. A James Bomb movie was on. One of their favorites. Vinnie was too upset to watch. The thought of Charley. His Charley. Out on a date with a man?  
"You might as well get used to it, bro."Throttle told him, "He's part of her life now."  
"Charley should've told us." Vinnie said.  
Throttle got up from the sofa to get a root beer when he stepped into some thing wet on the floor. He looked down to see soapy water.  
"How much soap did you put in that machine?" He asked.  
Soon all mice went to the laundry room. Soap suds were coming from under the door. "Oh, man!"Vinnie yelled, rushing into the laundry room followed by his bros. The three mice were now swimming in a sea of soap suds. "She said use plenty of soap so that's what I did." he said, holding up the empty box of detergent.  
"She meant a cup and a half not the whole stinking box!"Throttle replied. "Oh, mama! You dun messed up, bro."Modo exclaimed.  
"Hey, guys!" said a voice from outside.  
"Charley is so gonna kill me!" Vinnie said.  
"Let's file out. Maybe she won't notice."  
The mice went outside to see Charley and her date staring at them curiously.  
"Sweetheart, I can explain..."  
"Guys, say hi to Trevor Stone."She beamed, introducing her date.  
"Glad to finally meet you all. Char has told me so much about you."He said, extending his hand to the bewildered mice.  
"Char?"Vinnie asked, glacing at Charley with a questioning look.  
"His nickname for me. Isn't that cute?"She squealed. "'Makes you all warm and fuzzy inside."Vinnie replied, sarcastically. It was plain he didn't like Trevor one little bit.  
The guy couldn't even pronounce her name right. "So how long have you two been together?"Throttle asked.  
"Two weeks. I met Trevor at a motorcycle conference in Michigan. We hit it off instantly."Charley said.  
"Well, I'm happy for both of you, Miss Charley."Modo said.  
"Thank you, Modo."  
Trevor meanwhile bent down to tie his shoe when Throttle noticed a bandage on the back of his neck. Then he straightened up to face them.  
"Oh, darn it."He exclaimed, slapping his pockets.  
"Trevor, what's wrong?" Charley asked.  
"My wallet. I must've left it at the amusement park. I'd better go back and get it."  
"I'll go with you."Charley said.  
"No. It's a pretty dangerous neighborhood. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."He told her.  
"Don't be silly. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."  
"We're coming, too."Vinnie said.  
"Thanks."Trevor said.  
"I'm doing it for Charley-girl not for you."  
"Vinnie!" Charley said, frowning at the white mouse who put on his helmet and rode off. The other two followed him.  
"I'm sorry."She told him.  
"They'll warm up to me in time."


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal

"Hey, Vin, wait up!"Modo called after him.

Throttle and Modo soon caught up with Vinnie.  
They rode alongside of their bro while Trevor and Charley followed behind them in his truck.  
"Why'd you take off so fast, bro?"Modo asked him.  
"I don't trust that guy. Everything about him says fake. F-A-K-E."Vinnie replied, looking disgusted.  
"Sure you're not just jealous 'cause Charley-ma'am is with someone she actually likes a lot?"  
"No, I...It's just a feeling I have."  
"Well, I don't know if you bros noticed it, but he had a bandage on the back of his neck. Plus he kept rubbing it and looking around nervously. I thought that seemed weird."Throttle said.  
"I'm telling you he's trouble."Vinnie told them.

They soon arrived at the amusement park. The neighborhood was made up of run-down looking buildings.  
" ."Throttle said, reading the sign on the gate.  
"At least it's not Cheesyland."Modo replied, remembering the name of Limburger's old theme park.  
"Like Chi-town needs another theme park."Vinnie said.  
Trevor pulled up and got out of his truck followed by Charley.  
"I think I left my wallet in the restroom. Be right back."He said, walking inside the gate.

As soon as he was out of their sight, he pulled out a small walkie-talkie.  
"They're all yours."He said, speaking into it.

"I hope he hurries up. Something about this place makes me very uncomfortable."Throttle told the others,"And it's not just the neighborhood."  
"Oh, I hope Trevor is okay." Charley said, staring nervously inside the park.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Charley-ma'am."Modo assured her.

"Bros, look!" Vinnie said. Several parkgoers began coming through the gate outside to where they were. Soon the mice and Charley were surrounded.  
"Uh... something we can do for you, citizens?" Throttle asked. Suddenly their heads folded back and their mouths opened to display snake-like tentacles which shot out wrapping themselves around the mice and Charley. They struggled and tried to break free. The tentacles began glowing blue. Charley screamed as she was shocked by the electric volts.

"Charley!"Vinnie cried out. Throttle freed both his arms and activated his Nuke Knuckles. He struck the tentacle holding him. It winced in pain releasing him.  
"Bros, these things are alive!" He exclaimed.

"And what's alive can be hurt." Modo replied. He fired his bionic arm wounding tentacle after tentacle. Vinnie blew up some with one of his flares.

Once freed, he ran to Charley who was laying on the ground, unconscious. He took her in his arms cradling her body.

"Sweetheart, speak to me." He called. A tentacle then wrapped itself around his wrist jolting him senseless.  
"Vinnie!"Modo called out. He was going to him when a tentacle wrapped itself around his ankle. A volt of electricity made him fall out.  
"Modo!" Throttle called out as a tentacles wrapped around his chest shocking him. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Trevor standing over him with an evil smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The Alien's Agenda

As Throttle awoke and slowly opened his eyes, objects came more into focus. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He was in a room of some kind. He looked to his right to see Modo standing next to him. His chest, arms and tail were fastened with a round metal band.  
"Big Guy!" He called out. He tried to go to him but couldn't. He looked down and realized someone tied him the same way. To his left were Vinnie and Charley. They were tied as well. Everyone was now waking up.  
"Is everyone alright?" Throttle asked.  
"Where are we?"Modo asked.  
"'Looks like some kind of prison cell." Throttle replied, looking around.  
"I wonder what they want with us."Charley asked, looking bewildered.  
"I'll bet your friend Trevor knows."Vinnie replied, sarcastically.  
"Lay off, Vincent."Throttle said.  
"Hey, how was I to know he was an alien?"Charley asked.  
"You left out two-faced and back-stabbing."Vinnie added.

"I've been called worse."  
They looked to see the door open and Trevor entering followed by two guards.  
"Why are you doing this, Trevor?"Charley asked.  
"Because I can."He replied, "It was my job. The queen wanted your friends. You were just a way to get to them. Sorry."  
Charley shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears she felt forming in them. It dawned on her that Trevor never loved her. Their relationship had been one big lie.  
"You scumbag! I trusted you!"Charley shouted. She was seething with anger and wriggling to get free.  
If she could've gotten a blaster she would've shot him between the eyes at that moment.  
"Sorry." He said, as emotionless as before, "It's time for you to meet the queen."

Trevor went to a control panel and placed his hand over a round glowing circle. The background changed and they were transported to a room that contained a throne. A strange-looking air pod landed near them.  
Four figures were descending out of it. They were dressed in long robes with triangular sleeves. Their feet were covered up and they appeared to be hovering over the floor. They moved a foot to the side to let a small figure walk in. As the figure came into view. Charley and the mice gasped. What they saw was a human girl who appeared to be thirteen years of age approaching them. She was arrayed in a long robe like the others and wore a silver tiara on her head.

"Welcome, Your Majesty."Trevor said, kneeling before the girl with his fist pressed to his heart and his head bowed.  
"You may rise, 7115. Ah, I see you have brought them."She said, glancing at the Biker Mice.  
"Are you serious? This kid is the queen?" Vinnie asked, incredulous.  
One of the guards struck him in the back of the head.  
"That is enough!"The queen shouted at the guard.

"Welcome, Biker Mice and Charley Davidson, I am 0001. Leader of the Uniclyons." the queen said, in a calmer voice, "We come from a galaxy many light-years ahead of Earth and Mars."  
"You know who we are?" Throttle asked.  
"I know everything about you. My people have observed you for years, as well as Earth."  
"Why?"Charley asked.

"Our people...we were a lot like your people. We polluted the air and the water as well as wasted natural resources. Pretty soon , our race began to die off."  
"To save the remainder of our race, we began to take over the bodies of other lifeforms." Trevor said.  
"We can't have children as you do. We need host bodies for our race to survive." The queen continued,"We've tried many lifeforms and we've discovered human beings make suitable hosts but Martian Mice have even surpassed them."  
The queen made a motion with her hand as an adjoining door opened and a Martian mouse entered the room. As he got closer, Modo gasped.

"Rimfire!" he cried out, recognizing his nephew.  
"I'm 3112."He replied, looking at his uncle with an emotionless glance.  
"What did you do to him?" Throttle asked.  
"Fear not. The boy is not harmed. He's simply a receptacle for 3112. The first of many as you Biker Mice soon will be."  
"It was a bit of a challenge to remove some of his fur for an entry hole but we accomplished it nonetheless."Trevor said.  
"That'll be all." The queen told Rimfire who walked away.

Modo was so mad his single eye glowed like a hot ember. How dare this scum mess with his family! He was struggling to break free especially when he saw the tell-tale bandage on the back of Rimfire's neck.

"Begin the injections."The queen said. Soon hands grabbed the mice laying them on gurneys. One of the parkgoers approached them with a razor.  
"No!"Charley shouted, wriggling to get free as one of the people held her. Her arms and feet were tied.  
Trevor was standing behind Throttle. He took his head and held it forward.  
"Cut about there to remove a tuft of hair."He told the guy with the razor pointing out a place on the back of the neck.  
Throttle grit his teeth. The man had the razor an inch from his neck when it was suddenly shot from his hand. Palace guards were knocked out of the way by a large, odd shaped moving thing that resembled a rhinoceros. It was made out of wood and suddenly leather-clad people with blasters emerged from it and began shooting. They shot Charley's bonds off of her freeing her. One of them pulled down a lever freeing the Biker Mice.

"Well, let's join this party, bros!"Throttle said, activating his Nuke Knuckles.  
"Fine by me." Vinnie replied, throwing a flare at the aliens, shooting them into the air.  
"This is my kind of party!" Modo laughed, aiming and blasting aliens with his bionic arm.  
"Stop them!"The queen shouted at the alien-infested people. Their faces bent back and their mouths opened releasing their electrical tentacles.  
The people with the blasters shot at the tentacles blasting them into shiny red dust. As the queen watched she noticed a man who just shot one of the aliens. She stared at the man and he stared back at her. Their eyes locked for an instant then Trevor grabbed her arm.  
"Hurry, Mistress."He said as they fled.  
One of the leather-clad people was about to shoot her when the man grabbed his arm.  
"No!" He shouted.  
"She's our enemy, Jayce."  
"They'll be another time, Hans."

The man called Jayce made his way to the Biker Mice and Charley.  
"Come, if you want freedom." He told them.  
"Don't have to tell me twice."Charley said.  
"Rimfire! Those snakeheads got im!"Modo said.  
"There's nothing you can do for him. Once a person is infected by a Uniclyon, it's too late."  
"He's my nephew! I ain't leavin' without him!"

"Don't sweat it, bro. We'll get Rimfire back." Vinnie assured him.  
"You'd better find out what you're up against first." Jayce told them, "This way."  
Jayce rode with Throttle while Charley rode with Vinnie.

He led them into an alleyway. He then got off the bike.  
"Before we go any further, I have to see the back of your neck."He told Charley.  
"Charley isn't one of those things."Vinnie said.  
"I'm sorry but I still have to make sure." Jayce said.  
Charley got off the bike and took off her helmet. Jayce looked at the back of her neck.  
"Satisfied?"She asked, sarcastically.  
"It's clean."  
"Now that that's settled. You wanna tell us what's going on?" Charley asked.  
"What's going on is we're in the middle of an alien invasion. Everyone's in danger."  
"Nothing we haven't faced before."Vinnie said.  
"Trust me. This is a whole new ball game."Jayce told him, "Those things can be anyone. It's hard to fight something that's taken over the body of the person you love."  
Charley noticed that Jayce got emotional at these last words.  
"That young girl we saw?" Charley asked, hesitantly"Is she someone you know?"  
Jayce paused then looked down before answering.  
"Yes. She's my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Jayce's Story

Charley's eyes blinked in surprise. The mice were stunned. "Your...daughter?"Charley asked.  
Jayce nodded.  
"What happened to her?"  
"It a long story." "Well, we've got time." Throttle replied.

Meanwhile back at the alien's headquarters, Trevor or 7112 walked down the galleyway of the massive spacecraft.  
He was on his way to the queen's quarters when he heard a strange sound. He followed the direction the sound was coming from.  
"Mistress! Are you alright?" he asked, bursting into her room. The queen looked up from the table she was sitting at.  
"What's going on, 7112?" She asked.  
"I heard something. What's that?"he asked, pointing to the cd player on the queen's desk. Music flowed out of it.  
"I was playing music. It's my host's favorite song."she replied, turning back to the table.  
7112 observed the queen to be writing something with colored pencils. Upon further inspection, she was drawing flowers and hearts.  
"What is all this?" he asked, motioning towards the drawings.  
"It's an activity my host likes to do. It relaxes her."  
"I thought they were our slaves. Why are you doing things to please her?" "An unhappy host is an unwilling one."The queen replied, not looking up and continuing to draw,"The best way to know your enemies is to understand them."  
"You need to remember that, 7112. When my host saw her father, it upset her. I have to sooth her."  
"Some of our hosts lost during the battle with the freedom fighters have been accounted for and reinfested."  
"Good. We'll need reinforcements if we're to recapture the Biker Mice. I still want them as hosts."  
"I employed help this time. Someone they won't fight." 7112 said, looking up and motioning towards the door. Rimfire, now 3112 entered.  
"3112, I have a little job for you." 7112 said.  
"Your wish is my command."  
"Bring me the Biker Mice.  
"They'll be hard to stop."  
"Take as many of my followers as you need." the queen told him.  
"It will be accomplished, Mistress."Rimfire bowed again.

Meanwhile, The Biker Mice, Charley, and Jayce stayed at the Last Chance garage. Everyone were sipping root beers thinking about their next move while Jayce told them his story.

Flashback "My name is Jayce Gifford. I was a residential doctor at Chicago's Medical."  
"That's downtown. It's one of the biggest hospitals in the state." Charley said.  
"I had a wonderful life" Jayce continued, "A great wife and a darling little girl named Holly. When Holly was four, her mother died. I was devastated but determined to make sure my daughter had as happy a life as I could provide for her. But when she turned twelve, she became very sick. I had x-ray after x-ray done and it all pointed to the same diagnosis: cancer."  
The mice gasped. They learned from Charley and from watching tv how serious that was.  
"I'm sorry."Charley said.  
"I was crushed. I wanted to get a second opinion so I decided to take her to a specialist friend that I knew." Jayce said, looking down, then continuing,  
"I was scheduled to go the next morning but Holly got very sick the night before. Sicker than I'd ever seen her. She was dying." Jayce said these last words with difficulty. He forgot the mice and Charley were there. Everyone glanced at him with sympathetic looks.  
"I packed her up and drove to my friend's office since I knew he'd still be there working. While I was driving, I saw a bright light in front of me.  
It shone into the windshield and I got very dizzy. I blacked out. When I awoke I was in a room of some kind. Holly was laying on a table.  
"Holly!" I called out. They're two or three figures standing around her. I tried to go to her but was held back by two figures."  
"She'll be alright." one of the figures told me.  
"She's sick! I have to get her to the hospital!" I replied.  
"Do you want her to live?" one of them asked me.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Then allow us to save her." They said.  
"Who are you?" "The Uniclyons."  
I didn't know at the time who the Uniclyons were but my daughter was dying and I was desperate so I let them do what they asked.  
Soon figures moved away from the table and my daughter sat up. "It's time for us go home."she said.  
Suddenly I saw the same bright light and blacked out again. I awoke on the same road in my car with Holly next to me.  
I couldn't remember anything so I took her back home. She was unusually quiet on the way home. I thought maybe she was just tired and dismissed it.  
The next day, I took her to the specialist who was my friend expecting to hear the cancer was worse. I got the shock of my life instead. There was no cancer! It was completely gone! I was elated. Then I remembered the bright light and waking up in that room with my daughter.  
I went out on that same road determined to find those beings so I could thank them. I saw the same bright light up ahead at a distance and drove over there. I parked my car and got out. What I saw shocked me. The light belonged to a ufo. A flying saucer."  
"A ufo? You mean like in one of those cheesy B-movies?" Vinnie asked.  
"This was real. Then I saw it open up and people began emerging out of it. They looked human but they were dressed in these weird space outfits.  
While I was watching, my daughter Holly began approaching them.  
"Holly!" I yelled,"Get away!"  
Suddenly arms grabbed me. Those beings surrounded me.  
Then Holly herself looked at me and said,"I am 0001."  
"What've you done to her?" I asked them. "Our queen was dying. We needed a host."  
It hit me then why they helped her. They weren't doing it out of kindness.  
They intended all along to implant their queen inside my daughter while she laid dying on that table. Now my daughter is lost to me."  
"Like Rimfire." Modo said, in a low voice.  
"We'll find a way to help him, Modo."Charley replied, placing her hand on his arm, then to Jayce, "Just like we'll find a way to save Holly."  
"We sure will."Throttle said, "No one messes with our bros or their families."  
"The question is where do we start?" Modo asked.

Suddenly there was an explosion as the mice, Charley, and Jayce were covered with sheetrock from the collapsed wall. After a cloud of smoke cleared,  
Rimfire appeared in the opening and pointed. Swarms of alien-infested people attacked them. Snake-like tentacles tried to surround them.  
Jayce took out his blaster.  
"Aim for the tops of the tentacles!" He told the others who nodded. Charley, armed with a blaster, fired disintegrating a tentacle into powder. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles short-circuiting a tentacle. Vinnie threw one flare then another one at the tentacles blasting them into dust. People once freed from the aliens ran off in terror. More aliens entered the building.  
"There's too many of them. We can't fight them all!" Charley said, as more and more aliens surrounded them.  
"We won't have to."  
Jayce pressed a button on a wrist communicator. The odd-shaped vehicle made of wood shaped quite like a rhinoceros showed back up. A man opened it up.  
"C'mon, Jayce!" He yelled.  
"Right on time, Hans!" he replied, then to the mice and Charley,"Let's go!"  
They all climbed aboard. The vehicle rode out and away.  
"What is this thing?" Throttle asked.  
"We call it the Knothole. The first van made up entirely of wood. It's the only thing the alien's electronic volts are powerless against." Jayce explained.  
"I got your distress signal." Hans said,"How did the aliens find you?"  
"Rimfire." Modo said.  
"The boy's one of them now." Hans said, "'Fraid there's not much you can do."  
"We can't give up." Throttle said.  
"Those snakeheads have to have some weakness." Vinnie joined in. "They do. The aliens' neurons are controlled by their ship's central processing unit. We take that out, we destroy them freeing the hosts."Hans said.  
"But how are we going to get aboard their ship without them knowing we're there?"Jayce asked.  
"A distraction, of course. We keep the slimeballs occupied while you get on board and do what you have to do."Throttle replied, smiling.  
"I like the way you think. Simple and to the point."Jayce grinned.  
"So who's game?" Throttle asked.  
"I am, of course."Vinnie said, "Danger and destruction are my middle name."  
"I thought it was Van."Charley said.  
"Funny."he muttered.  
"I'm going, too. I gotta save Rimfire. He's family, in spite of everything." Modo said.  
"Let's do this!" Charley said.  
"Now wait a minute, sweetheart..." Vinnie began.  
"Don't try to stop me, Vin. Earth is my home and I'm not going to let it be taken over by pod people wannabees." Charley replied, firmly.

"Son, I've learned a long time ago that you never argue with a lady when she's made up her mind about something."Jayce told them.

"Now that that's settled, we've got a planet to save." Throttle said.


	5. Chapter 5

A Daring Rescue

Rimfire watched as the Knothole disappeared into the distance.  
An alien-infested person was about to fire at it when he pulled down his arm.  
"No!" He shouted.  
"Letting our enemies escape, 3112? That's treason. The queen will hear of this." Rimfire turned around to see Trevor approach him.  
"They won't get far, 7112. I put a tracking device on their vehicle." He replied, holding up a hand held tracker.  
"This'll lead us to the rest of the rebels and we'll have them all."

Meanwhile inside Knothole, everyone was preparing for the biggest fight of their lives. "Once we're inside the ship, the CPU won't be far." Jayce told them.  
"Why is this van made of wood and not metal?" Charley asked.  
"Metal is a conductor for electricity. Wood isn't. I found this out during my last battle with the aliens. They're powerless against wood."Jayce replied.  
"Yeah, I noticed they tried to zap this thing we climbed into and couldn't." Charley said.  
"But the rest of it is metal underneath."Hans joined in, smiling while he continued to drive, "I oughta know. I built it myself. I used to work for an automaker who built sports cars. 'Found out the boss was an Infestor. That what we call people infested by the aliens. He tried to kill me when I tried to stop him.  
I woulda died that day if Jayce hadn't shown up."  
"I rescued Hans and we been trying to stop the invasion ever since. Others have since joined us. We'll be meeting them now. They'll help us." Jayce told them.  
The vehicle soon stopped in a forest behind a grove of trees. Everyone began getting out.  
"You're just in time, Hans." said a voice. Several people in dark trenchcoats stepped out of a cave. It was the same group of people who aided in the rescue of the Biker Mice and Charley from the aliens' headquarters.  
"Of course." he teased.  
"Who're your friends?" A woman who had addressed Hans asked. "The alien bikers the queen wanted." Hans replied.  
Everyone gasped and stiffened.  
"Alien?" "Relax. They're not Infestors. They're okay." Jayce said.  
The mice removed their helmets and everyone looked surprised.  
"They're hamsters?" the woman asked.  
"Mice, ma'am." Modo replied.  
"Martian mice."Throttle joined in.  
"That would explain the antennas." the woman replied.  
"They're here to help us stop the Uniclyons." Jayce explained.  
"I'm Sarah." said the woman, who first spoke to Hans, to the mice and Charley shaking hands with them.  
"We'll do everything we can. Hey, what's this?" Throttle had placed his hand of the side of the Knothole when he felt something round and small. He snatched it up and looked at it.  
"What is it?" Jayce asked. Everyone glanced at Throttle.  
"A tracking device courtesy of Rimfire." Throttle replied, holding it up. "Or whatever's controlling him." Modo corrected.  
"You mean he's been tracking us this whole time?" Hans asked, looking worried.  
"Then they know where we are." Sarah replied. "Not for long. Time to play follow the leader."Throttle said, placing the device on the side of his bike and getting on.  
Vinnie and Modo followed suit.  
"Let rock and divert! The mice called out. They rode off.  
"Are they crazy?" Hans asked, incredulously.  
"Not usually."Charley replied, smiling as she watched the mice take off, then in a small voice to herself, "Watch yourselves, guys."

The mice rode on not noticing they were being watched by a lone bikers on an overhanging cliff. The bikers came more into focus. One of them was Rimfire. The others were Trevor and a biker gang of Infestors.

"You were right. They did leave the others."Trevor said.

"And they have the tracking device on them." Rimfire replied, "If they left from that direction, the rebels are holed up in there."  
"Want us to pursue the mice?" One of the bikers asked. Rimfire looked at Trevor.  
"We'll split up into two groups. Take one group and go after the mice." Trevor told Rimfire, "The other group will come with me to take the rebels."  
Rimfire nodded and put on his motorcycle helmet. He got on his bike and rode off with one group of bikers.

"Soon the rebellion will be squashed." Trevor said.

Meanwhile the Biker Mice rode on till they entered a clearing.  
"How far are we gonna ride, bro?" Modo asked.  
"Just long enough to draw those snakeheads away from Jayce and the others." Throttle said.  
"Looks like we got company."Vinnie said, motioning towards Rimfire and the group and bikers coming towards them. They began firing blasters at them.  
The mice split up and rode out of the line of fire power.

"Remember the queen wants them alive!" Rimfire called out. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and socked a number of Infestors. Vinnie threw one of his flares knocking a group of Infestors off their bikes and into the air. They landed in a group of poison ivy. The bikes ran off itching and scratching themselves.  
"Ha ha ha! Only thing those guys are gonna be looking for now is a bathtub!" Vinnie laughed.  
Modo aimed at the tires of an Infestor's bike and fired with his bionic arm. The Infestor slammed into other Infestor bikers. The bikers got scared and jumped off their bikes as the bikes slammed into each other erupting into a explosion.

"Ha ha ha! Better luck next time, snakeeyes!" he teased.

Suddenly an electrical tentacle wrapped around his bionic arm. Modo turned around to see the Infestor who restrained him. His face was folded back but Modo could plainly see it was a Martian mouse. Modo looked closely to see a small scar on the Infestor's right ear partly covered by pale grey fur. His heart ached as he recognized the mouse. Rimfire got that very scar when he fell off his bike the first time he rode it.  
He was a younger mouse then. Modo grieved for the soul of his nephew now the slave of this creature that inhabited his body.

"Rimfire..."  
"I'm 3112. That host belongs to me." he replied, in monotonous voice.  
Modo pulled Rimfire towards him till he was inches from him.  
"Rimfire, it's me. Your Uncle Modo. Fight what those snakefaces did to you."  
Rimfire began shaking his head to clear it. He started to focus on his uncle's face.  
"U...U-Uncle...M-Modo?"he managed.

"That's right. Rimfire, Fight it."  
"Help...me."  
Rimfire lowered his head.  
"Rimfire?"  
He raised his head back up and looked at Modo with an emotionless stare.  
"They fight back from time to time, but they always lose. I've assumed control of this host."he replied.  
"Don't bet on it."Modo said, firmly grabbing the electronic tentacle with his robotic hand. He felt the electronic volts course through his body but he held on. The tentacle began glowing fiercely. It was determined to hold on to its doomed host.  
Modo's bionic arm glowed as well. It was a battle of wills. Soon the tentacle stopped glowing and disintegrated into powder. Rimfire fell to the ground. "Rimfire!" Modo called, bending down to cradle his nephew in his arms. Rimfire slowly opened up his eyes and looked into his uncle's worried face.  
"Uncle Modo? Where am I?" He asked, getting up.  
"You okay, nephew?" Modo asked, concerned.  
"Fine. All I remember is coming to Earth to bring you back to Mars when everything went blank. Then I wake up here."  
Throttle and Vinnie rode up.  
"That takes care of those snakeheads!"Vinnie said.  
"Don't celebrate yet, Vinnie. Only a few of them came after us. There were more than that before."Throttle said.  
"You think they split up?" Modo asked, "If that the case, the rest of them are headed for the rebels' camp."  
"Charley-girl's there! We've gotta go back." Vinnie said.  
"I know a shortcut."Throttle replied, "Let's mount up and go."  
"Snakeheads? What's going on?" Rimfire asked Modo.  
"I'll explain later. Miss Charley needs us." Modo replied.  
"I'll do anything to help." Rimfire said.  
"Let's rock and ride!" everyone said riding off.

Meanwhile, Charley and the rebels decided to pack up and leave the camp.  
"We're not gonna wait for the aliens to find us. We'll disappear into this brush." Charley told them.

"What about the mice? We have to let them know we left so they won't think the aliens got us." Hans asked.  
"I'll get word back to them somehow that we left. Right now we have to go. The aliens will be here."  
"Too late!" One of the rebels cried, pointing to a dozen Infestors approaching them. They turned around and saw Infestors.  
They looked around and saw they were surrounded.  
"Surrender. There's no place you can go. Resist and you'll be destroyed." Trevor told them.

"We're not going to let you take over this planet, Trevor." Charley replied. The rebels aimed their blasters at the Infestors. "I told you I'm 7112. And who's going to save you? The Biker Mice? By now, they're Infestors."  
"Guess again, snakehead." said Throttle.

Everyone turned to see the Biker Mice fly down off a cliff into the fray. Their bikes fired laser blasts. Infestors began to scatter. Rebels socked, kicked, and shot at them. The mice shot at electrical tentacles that protruded out of the mouths of the Infestors blasting them to powder. Trevor ran and fled after seeing his followers defeated.

"Oh, no you don't!"Charley said, grabbing him, "This is for lying to me, you backstabbing snake!" She socked him in the face as the tentacle came out. Her nails scratched the tentacle causing it to bleed.

"AAAH! I've been scratched by human filth. How disgusting!" Charley was about to fight him some more when Vinnie slugged him.  
"No one insults the lady I love!" Vinnie told him as he laid sprawled on the ground.  
"You okay, sweetheart? I couldn't stand to watch him talk about you like that."  
"Thanks, Vinnie. "Charley smiled at the white mouse who stood before her more gallant than she'd ever seen him.  
"You're always there for me. I thought Trevor would be. I guess I was stupid was thinking that, huh?"

"I never thought you were stupid. You're the most wonderful girl I've ever known. Trevor's the stupid one for not seeing that."He replied, softly.  
She rested her head on his chest. He felt her cuddling up and burrowing further into his chest. He took her in his arms.  
She lifted her head up till she was staring into his eyes. She kissed his lips playfully. He felt the thundering of his heart as he kissed her back.  
The battle raged on till the aliens fled but he was totally oblivious to it.  
All he thought about was the sweetness of her mouth and the warmth of her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Save The Planet

"Hey, lovebirds, break it up. We've got a mission, remember?" Throttle teased while Modo and Rimfire grinned at the happy couple.  
"He's right." Charley told Vinnie, as she broke away from him.  
"Yeah." He replied, reluctantly letting her go. The Uniclyons had to be stopped. It was going to take all of them to do it.  
Meanwhile Trevor made his way back to the aliens' headquarters. The queen was in the throne room staring out the window.  
She was staring at her hand that kept shaking. Lately, her host was having dreams and seeing memories in her head. The queen feared she was starting to remember who she was. If that happened, her host would fight back for control of her body. "Who...am...I?"her host thought, "That man I saw before...is he...my father?"

"Mistress!"  
The queen assumed control and turned around. Trevor was kneeling before her.  
"Mistress, I have terrible news. Our forces were defeated by the Biker Mice and the rebels."  
"And 3112?"  
"Killed by one of the mice: His host's uncle."  
The queen was still looking out the window and saw the Biker Mice and Rimfire approaching.  
"They approach. His host is back on their side. Launch the Immobilizer."She said.  
"Yes, Mistress."

While this went on, a ventiliation shaft on board the ship opened to reveal Jayce, Charley, Hans, and Sarah.  
"The guys have got to have them distracted by now." Charley said.  
"According to this map, we make a left here. That'll take us to the main control room which houses the CPU." Hans said, opening a piece of paper he just took out of his pocket.  
"I heard something." Sarah said.  
They hid behind a thick pillar while Trevor walked down the hall past the pillar.  
"Whew! That was close."Charley said.  
"This way. C'mon."Sarah said. They followed her down a narrow passageway. At the end was a metal door.  
They went inside to see what appeared to be a control room. In the center of it was a giant orb-shaped object that had hundreds of cells attached to it.  
"The CPU!" Jayce exclaimed.  
"Okay, let's blast this sucker to kingdom come!" Hans said, preparing to fire his blaster at it.  
"I don't think so." Everyone turned around to see Sarah aiming a gun at them.  
"Sarah, what're you doing?" Hans asked.  
"Shut up, you."She replied, firmly not taking her eyes off them.  
"And Sarah no longer exists." She began rubbing the back of her neck.  
"No! Sarah! Don't tell me you're one of them?"  
"Remember: we're everywhere."she smiled, as a side door opened to reveal the queen followed by Infestors who entered the room.

"She's been ours for a year."The queen said, smugly, "I needed an inside person. She informed me of your attempted sabotage of the CPU so I let you come here so I could stop you."  
"But how? You're not wearing a bandage."Charley asked.  
"We Infestors are wise to you humans. We knew you'd check for a bandage so I used a liquid bandage instead." Sarah replied, removing a tiny flesh-colored bandage from the back of her neck,"And I covered it with liquid makeup so you wouldn't notice it."  
"Now the rebellion is over."  
"Guys, look out!" Charley cried out. Everyone turned in the direction of where she glanced at. Quick as a flash, Charley began snatching the gun from Sarah's hand. The two women wrestled for control of the gun while Jayce and Hans fought the Infestors.

Meanwhile outside the Biker Mice and Rimfire approached the spacecraft. Trevor looked over the side of the ship. He pressed a button on a control panel as a giant laser like cannon was trained on the mice.  
"Take that, you rotten mice."He said.  
A glowing orange ray from the cannon shot out paralyzing the mice.  
"What's going on?"Vinnie asked.  
"Can't move."Throttle replied.  
""Me neither." Modo said. The mice struggled to break free. "It's useless to resist. We will have you as our hosts." Trevor told them.  
"Bros, it's gonna take all of us to take out that cannon." Throttle said, motioning towards the Immobilizer.  
Vinnie struggled to aim his bikes' cannons at the Immobilizer. Modo fired his bionic arm while Rimfire fired his blaster.  
Throttle fired with his bikes' firepower. The cannon caught on fire and blew up. The mice began moving again.  
Trevor saw that the mice were free and ran off.

"Hey, how about a light?"Vinnie cried out, throwing one of his flares. Trevor was blown into the air. Throttle caught him before he hit the ground.  
"This is one fish that didn't get away!" Throttle said, chuckling as he grabbed Trevor by the throat.

Charley and Sarah continued to wrestle.  
The gun fired and it ricochet on the metal wall. Everyone ducked. The bullet hit the CPU catching it on fire.  
"No!"The queen screamed and fell to the ground. A slimy goo oozed from behind her neck. Soon all of the Infestors fell to the ground screaming and falling back. They soon became unconscious.  
"Holly?" Jayce said, bending down and cradling his daughter's body in his arms.  
The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up into her father's face.  
"Dad?"she asked.  
He nodded smiling.  
"Oh, Daddy! I missed you!"She cried hugging him.  
"My little angel is back."He replied, happily hugging her back.  
Suddenly there was an explosion behind them.  
"C'mon, Jayce. Let's go!"Hans told him.  
Jayce scooped up his daughter and ran behind the others. The Biker Mice crashed through the ship.  
"Need a ride?" Throttle asked them.  
Jayce got on Throttle's bike while Holly rode with Rimfire. Sarah rode with Modo and Charley rode with Vinnie.  
Everyone rode off. They went outside the ship.

"Hans! Where's Hans?" Sarah called out.

"There!" Modo said, pointing at a lone figure jumping from the window of the ship. "The ship's gonna blow! Move!" he told the others.  
The massive ship was now on fire and smoke rose from it. The ship was sailing through the air now it was falling.  
"It'll catch the whole woods on fire!" Throttle said, "We gotta encase it in a forcefield."  
"Can our bikes create a forcefield big enough?" Vinnie asked.  
"We can try."Modo said.  
"Then let's do it!" Throttle said.  
The mice rode off towards the falling ship.  
"Careful, guys."Charley called out.  
When they got close enough, their bikes dove into the air and began glowing with an unearthly blue color. The three bikes were now surrounding the falling ship which now was encased inside the same glow. Suddenly the ship exploded into pieces. As the explosion expanded, a bright light shown from it engulfing the three bikers.  
"Uncle Modo!"Rimfire cried out.  
"Guys!"Charley screamed.  
The glow then dissipated to reveal three battered and dirty Martian mice in ragged clothes riding towards them with triumphant smiles on their faces.  
"They're okay!"Charley exclaimed. A loud cheer rang out from the rebels and the freed people. "Throttle! Modo! Vinnie!"she cried, running to her three best friends and hugging them. They hugged her back and smiled.  
When she looked at Vinnie, they both looked down awkwardly.  
"Sweetheart, about what happened before, with, you know... I'm..."  
"Don't be sorry about it, Vinnie. I'm glad it happened."  
"Yeah?"he grinned, looking up.  
"I need someone I can depend on."She smiled.  
"Yes, ma'am."He smiled.

"Thanks for helping me save my daughter."Jayce said, smiling at the mice while Holly shyly smiled back.  
"And for defeating the aliens. You guys were awesome!" Hans grinned. "But are they all gone?"Sarah asked.  
"Since we took out their ship hopefully there are no more."Jayce replied.  
"We thought the same thing about the Plutorkians then we ran into these things."Throttle replied, thoughtfully,"I hope there are no more."  
"But we should be prepared in the future in case there are any more threats." Jayce said.  
"For now, let's celebrate! I gotta a taste for some hot dogs and root beers."Vinnie exclaimed, as Charley got on his bike behind him.  
"Thanks for everything, Biker Mice."Jayce said, pumping a fist in the air, "Fight for Freedom!"  
"Ride free, citizens!"Throttle replied. They rode off waving good-bye to Jayce and the rebels.  
"Who were those guys?" Holly asked.  
"We're the Biker Mice From Mars!" The mice called out as they rode down the road.


End file.
